By Some Stroke Traducción
by Lorraine-Granger
Summary: Ella está decidida a terminar con la relación, pero él no la dejará escapar tan fácilmente. OneShot [DrHr]


Aclaro q' este fic no es mío, solo hice la traducción así q' todo el crédito a Selena Snape q' es la autora de este fic. Besos a todos y espero q' les guste

Todos los reviews son bienvenidos :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- oOo -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Se acabó"

Él no reaccionó de la manera que ella esperaba

Una cuestionante, media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su ceja se levantó.

"En serio, Draco. Se acabó. Nunca debimos. Yo... Yo no sabía lo que hacía"

Se movió frente a ella y apoyó una mano en la pared sobre su cabeza, inclinándose hacia ella.

"Al contrario, siempre supe que sabías perfectamente lo que hacías. Siempre te movías tan discretamente... Especialmente cuando tratabas de conseguir lo que querías" dijo él.

Su otra mano se aferró a la cadera de ella y juguetonamente la empujó contra la pared detrás de ella. El contacto le aceleró el pulso... y no era debido a la rabia. Él sabía que había despertado su deseo. A ella le gustaba que el fuera rudo. Su mano le acarició la cadera, y enterró su cabeza en el cuello, lamiendole la piel. Fue recompensado con un suave quejido.

Ella dejó correr sus dedos por su propio cabello, puso una mano sobre su nuca y sin pensarlo, abrió las piernas para él. El inmediatamente puso una de sus piernas entre las de Hermione.

Las cosas se dieron automáticamente. Se conocían tan bien. Despues de todo, cuantos días y noches, horas de almuerzo y vacaciones habian pasado de la misma manera? Cuantas veces los estantes de la biblioteca, vestíbulos, arbustos y baños habian sido testigos de estas citas secretas?

Al cabo de un rato, ansiaba impaciente un beso, entonces tomó la cabeza de Draco para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. A cambio, él impulsó su cuerpo entero hacia adelante, presionándola entre él y la pared. Sintió sus pechos moverse a medida que aceleraba el ritmo, jadeando, empujandola con su torso.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, ella empujó sus caderas hacia él y apretó sus muslos alrededor de su pierna. Sintió la fricción de sus pelvis una contra la otra. La sensación estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

Sus manos se hundieron bajo su falda y tiraron de sus pantaletas. Por alguna razón, éstas no parecieron moverse, y Draco las impulsó hacia abajo. Su prisa y el movimiento de sus dedos no estaban funcionando. Al menos no ese día.

Una risita escapó de los labios de Hermione antes de que él deslizara su mano dentro de su ropa interior, entre sus muslos. Sus largas y lentas caricias, evocaron una línea continua de gemidos ahogados de Hermione. Y cuando deslizó uno de sus largos dedos dentro de ella, sintió -más que escuchó- un largo y tortuoso jadeo dentro del pecho de ella, mientras su cabeza golpeaba debilmente la pared.

El calor la estaba quemando. Su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, pero la mano de Draco había dejado de moverse. Ella gimió de frustración. Primero, meció sus caderas contra su mano, impulsándolo a moverse de nuevo. Entonces cambió arriba y abajo sobre su mano y entonces, tomándolo por los hombros comenzó a ondear las caderas.

Sus gemidos sonaban cada vez más enloquecidos. Ella empezaba a rogarle, con palabras mal pronunciadas por el deseo y la desesperación. Hermione agarró su erección y la masajeó rítmicamente sobre los pantalones. Entonces fue hasta su cinturón para liberarla.

En ese instante, Draco deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de ella, lo que la hizo casi gritar. Una de sus manos se agarró de la cintura de él, y la otra se cerró sobre sus nudillos, como ayudándole a dirigir sus acciones.

En ese momento, oyeron el raspado sonido de un cerrojo oxidado siendo deslizado, seguido de el lento crujir de una puerta abriéndose de golpe.

Todo el cuerpo de Hermione se puso rígido

Un montón de pasos estalló en el vestíbulo al lado de ellos, la clase de Pociones acababa de terminar. Los párpados de Hermione revolotearon, y en su cara se formó una expresión de horror. Aunque nadie hubiese notado su prescencia en ese profundo y estrecho lugar en las paredes de la mazmorra - Draco había elegido bien el lugar por meses - siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Hermione se reprendió por ser tan imprudente. Le había pedido a Draco encontrarlo en ese lugar para decirle que podían, tenían y debían dejar de verse de esa manera. Ella había pensado que el encuentro -incluyendo alguna lucha eventualmente- terminaría rapidamente. En cambio, ella se había quedado demasiado tiempo y, en consecuencia, podría ser descubierta.

Con Draco aún dentro de ella, comenzó a desenrredar su cuerpo del suyo.Las manos que solo momentos antes lo conducían, ahora lo empujaban lejos de ella. Él no la dejaría ir. Con todo su cuerpo la fijó a la pared y movió sus dedos en ella

"No!" gritó ella, palmeteando su mano

Él siguio sin inmutarse

Luego agarró a la castaña por las caderas y las empujó fuerte contra la pared. Dobló su cuello para besarla, pero ella volteó.

"No" le suplicó

Hermione estaba usando sus puños, sus rodillas, su cabeza, sus hombros; usó todo lo que podía para obligarlo a soltarla. Golpeó sus puños contra el pecho del rubio solo para ser burlada por la lengua de él recorriéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Para! Draco, para!"

Con ella efectivamente inmovilizada, sus manos fueron libres para recorrer sus muslos otra vez.

"No! Por favor" le rogó Hermione desesperadamente, retorciéndose contra Draco mientras trataba de liberarse.

Bruscamente, los dedos de Draco se clavaron en la carne de las mejillas de Hermione, apretando con fuerza sus mejillas y forzándola a encararlo. Le habló en un susurro apenas audible

"Si no quieres que nos encuentren, no deberías hacer tanto ruido"

Eso la calló mejor que una mordaza, o una mano sobre su boca. Se quedó tranquila, aunque seguía luchando contra las manos que nuevamente trataban de quitarle la ropa interior. Ella se aferró a su cuello mientras trataba de resistirse. Pero sus esfuerzos cesaron cuando oyeron los pasos en el vestíbulo.

Por algún golpe de suerte, los gritos de Hermione no habían sido oídos por sobre el caos que los de Primer Año habían estado haciendo en las mazmorras. Cuando Draco obligó a Hermione a guardar silencio, ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, no había ninguna verdadera razón para preocuparse. La mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban lejos de ellos, camino a la salida de esa húmeda parte del castillo. Lamentablemente, dos de ellos permanecieron, fueron ellos a quienes Draco y Hermione escucharon aproximarse hasta su escondite.

"Que nota obtuviste? Y no me vengas con esa mierda de 'No tan bien como esperaba' Quiero cifras"

Genial, pensó Hermione, lo que necesitaba 'Cerebritos' preocupados por sus notas

"Primero, realmente no me fue tan bien como esperaba. Y segundo, no obtuve la alta nota que merecía tampoco! Snape es un injusto bastardo!"

Hermione notó que Draco había aflojado la mano que le apretaba la mandíbula. Se dio cuenta que toda su atención se fijaba en los dos estudiantes. Esperaba que terminaran y se marcharan.

"Lo sé! Se dice que solo dos personas han alcanzado las calificaciones mas altas en su clase..."

Rapidamente, Hermione evadió el brazo de Draco por debajo, entonces pasó su pierna sobre sus muslos de él, en un intento de escapar.

"...Hermione Granger..."

Su pierna se enredó con uno de sus muslos y ella cayó al suelo. Su rodilla patinó sobre la tierra, rasgando su piel.

"... Esa nerd de Gryffindor..."

Hermione trató de levantarse. Su pie resbaló sobre el desigual y siempre ligeramente mojado piso de la mazmorra. Entonces trató de avanzar lentamente sobre su estómago.

"... y Draco Malfoy..."

Entonces pudo sentir como él tiraba de su pierna, y desvalida, se deslizó hacia atrás hasta él.

"... Que no deja de besarle el culo..."

El la cogió por las caderas y la azotó de frente contra la pared. Con una mano presionó su hombro contra la pared. Con la otra, le rasgó las molestas pantaletas.

"Crees que ellos hayan hecho lo que estamos haciendo ahora?"

Lágrimas desesperadas rodaban por la cara de Hermione mientras trataba frenéticamente de alejarse de la pared, luchando contra todo el peso de su cuerpo que se inclinaba sobre ella. Era inútil. La suciedad de las paredes se frotaba contra su cara.

"...Crees que hayan tramado algo para conseguir estar por sobre el resto de sus compañeros?"

Él comenzó a masturbarla. Su cuerpo desleal respondió.

"Probablemente. Esos dos harían lo que fuera con tal de conseguir lo que quieren"

Ella mordió los dedos que cerraban en torno a su boca, él con su otra mano, la agarró por el hombro y la penetró. Ella empezó a temblar. Sus rodillas se aflojaron. Se habría derrumbado de no ser porque su cuerpo se golpeaba repetidamente contra la pared que tenía en frente. Sus manos estaban ahora sobre sus pechos, apretándolos tan fuerte que ella quiso gritar de dolor.

En este punto, él no pensaba complacer a nadie sino a si mismo.

Entonces sus embestidas se volvieron más frenéticas, insanamente violentas. Sus uñas se clavaban en la piel desnuda de sus caderas a la vez que entraba y salía de ella. Ella podía sentirse sangrar.

Casi sin advertirlo, él convulsionó y se vació dentro de ella. Todo había terminado.

Draco besó su castaño pelo antes de dejarla caer lentamente de rodillas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se sentía usada. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su propio regazo.

Gradualmente, volvió a notar a las 2 personas - Ravenclaw, según pudo adivinar- quienes seguian hablando cerca de ellos, olvidando por un momento todo lo que había pasado.

"Estoy segura que Martha solo consiguió 87 en el último exámen. No es una verdadera amenaza", dijo una. "Bien", dijo la otra. "No debemos ser flojos. Mantén tus ojos y oídos atentos"

Y con esto, finalmente se marcharon.

Cuando levantó la vista, Draco lucía como si nada hubiese pasado. Ni una sola hebra de pelo estaba fuera de su lugar.

"Deberíamos irnos", dijo él. "Es hora de almorzar, y nuestras respectivas casas deben estarse preguntando donde estamos"

Bastardo! Había querido decirle. Lo odiaba tanto a veces. Pero había recordado como se había sentido su cuerpo. Sabía que lo había disfrutado mucho y que él le había dado mucho placer. Estaría mintiendo si dijera otra cosa.

Asi que de inmediato guardó silencio y tomó su mano para levantarse. Después de arreglar su ropa y cabello, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Se preguntó si ellos notarían algo raro. Ella no sabía donde estaba él, pues se había marchado mucho antes que ella.


End file.
